


在线收听

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 伪夜车司机小崔和电台DJ小尹的邂逅
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	在线收听

22:00

崔胜澈看了眼时间，确认之后做的第一件事就是打开车载广播。

他设置了快捷功能，按下第一个按钮就准确切换到了他想要的调频——

“……那么我们来看看今天的第一条留言……”

崔胜澈头一次听到这个电台还是在半年前。

那天晚上打车的大学生上车之后的第一句话不是告知地址，而是：“帅哥！我手机快没电了，你能把广播调到FM100.4吗？”

崔胜澈莫名其妙接受了指令，点点头找到了相应的频道，调大音量，刚好赶上开场的问候语——

“大家好，欢迎收听净汉的一杯热牛奶。”

靠着大学生一路跟他安利，崔胜澈才知道原来本市电台还有这么一个睡前暖心放送，节目内容以分享歌曲和解决生活烦恼为主，靠着DJ的机灵风趣也算是挽救了夜间节目的低迷收听率。

从那天起，他就变成了这个节目的忠实听众。一开始只是抱着好奇的心态，觉得开夜车打发无聊听听也好，后来不但养成了习惯，还把FM100.4设成了快捷一号键。发展到最后，尹净汉的节目已经成为崔胜澈每天生活中必不可少的一部分，就算不出车也要在家里准时收听。

等他意识到这点，自己都忍不住笑了。

早知道他能有这样的毅力和坚持，也就用不着把公司扔给李知勋自己当甩手掌柜，还搞得对方隔三差五就给自己这个不靠谱的合伙人打电话抱怨工作，劝他不要再体验生活早点回头是岸。

可是他在这里确实要比在写字楼里轻松愉悦许多，能听乘客的故事，还能每晚守着尹净汉的电台，简直乐不思蜀。

今天也靠着尹DJ的声音来打发时间好了。崔胜澈一边打着方向盘一边想。只可惜节目只有短短的一个小时。

24:00

崔胜澈发现自己最近总爱把车开到广播台附近。

深夜的车流量不大，在送完上一个订单客人之后他还是不知不觉又绕了回来。

崔胜澈漫无目的地在以这栋高大建筑为圆心半径一公里的圈子里打转，要说能接到大量订单倒也不是，非要究其原因可能是因为前几天他在广播台门口载过一个客人。

这年头用手机软件打车的人越来越多，在路边使用传统方式招手的反而成了异类。他碰到那个人的时候对方正在广播台门卫室的台阶上跺脚。

天气实在是太冷了，崔胜澈注意到他的时候还在想如今的保安真的挺不容易，大半夜的也得爱岗敬业，结果下一秒就看见对方冲自己招了招手。

那人带着一身寒意钻进副驾驶座，围巾戴得很高几乎遮住了半张脸，整个人都缩在黑色的长羽绒服里，也怪不得崔胜澈刚刚把他错认成了保安。

对方的嗓音黏糊糊的，崔胜澈听得困难，仿佛倒退回大学时代戴着老旧的耳机做四六级听力，又让那人重复了一遍才彻底听清。

他在空无一人的路口掉头，也不用把地址输进导航了，毕竟对方的目的地离自己家实在是太近。

深夜的出租车乘客多数是因为加班错过末班车的职场白领，或者是混迹夜店酒吧的不速之客。但此时此刻窝在座位里昏昏欲睡的这位明显不属于其中的任何一类人。

崔胜澈在等待红灯的间隙偷偷去瞄这位打从报了地址之后一句话也没说过的客人——抱着双臂蜷缩着，脸也彻底埋进了围巾里——原来已经睡着了啊。

6:00

每天交班之后，崔胜澈都会在小区门口的小店里买早点。他爱吃这家的东西，早上是豆浆油条或是包子稀饭，中午睡醒再跑来吃一碗面条，在老板娘那也算混了个眼熟。

他跟老板娘打了招呼，照例点了食物就坐在暖气边上的座位取暖。

认识崔胜澈之前老板娘还奇怪了好一阵这个小伙子怎么总是一开店就进门，来得早还不打瞌睡，简直是当下年轻人的早起优秀典范。不过老板娘从来没想过崔胜澈原本就属于夜间活动的类型。

先前还在创业阶段的时候熬夜就是家常便饭，再往前追溯到大学则是天天和室友全圆佑一起打游戏厮杀到天明，眼下就算暂时脱离本职工作躲进出租车行业也还是逃不了宿命当了个夜车司机。

于是崔胜澈活到现在竟然有半辈子都日夜颠倒，他这个早饭吃得颇有别人晚饭的意味。

喝豆浆的时候崔胜澈挺亢奋，时不时抬头看一眼前方电视上播的早间新闻。

他听见有人也要了碗豆浆，然后拉开隔壁桌的凳子，和自己一个方向面对着电视坐了下来。

崔胜澈无意中投去了视线，结果却没能移开目光。

旁边那人穿了身他十分眼熟的黑色羽绒服，倒是没像那晚一样戴着围巾。

——果然长得很好看。

上次只看到对方半张脸的崔胜澈愉快地下了结论。不过那人眼睛挺大却显得没精神，多半是没睡醒，毕竟上次那人也是半夜才下班，估计和自己一样也是个需要倒时差的夜猫子。

崔胜澈咬着油条自顾自地分析，又听见老板娘给对方端豆浆过来的时候说：“小尹，今天怎么这么早就来了。”

啊，小尹。崔胜澈只知道一个姓尹的人，还想着跟这人挺有缘，那天也是在广播台门口接的他。

“昨天反省会结束得晚，直接在台里睡着了。”对方的声音还是糊在嗓子眼里，好像在和老板娘撒娇：“这不是一醒来赶紧就回来了。”

老板娘被他逗笑了，指了指他面前的那碗豆浆：“老样子，没加糖。”

那人点点头，转过来的时候终于注意到了隔壁的注目礼，看了崔胜澈一眼。

崔胜澈觉得对方不看他那一眼还好，那人收回目光前无意识地眨了下眼睛，反而弄得他手足无措直接被呛到咳嗽了起来。

崔胜澈觉得尴尬得很，没想到对方却笑开了，在嘴巴周围比划了一圈说他现在有猫胡子。

崔胜澈咳得更厉害了。

12:00

因为上次出丑，崔胜澈倒是和那位“小尹”熟了起来。

后来两人在小区附近的便利店里碰到过几次，互相都有点头问好。

某次午饭时间又在店里打了照面，人不少，崔胜澈就走过去问对方介不介意拼桌，得到肯定回答之后才裹紧了羽绒服坐在了他对面。

崔胜澈觉得和“小尹”的缘分不浅，按最近遇见的频率都不能算眼熟了，于是顺理成章和他攀谈起来打发等待的空档，一来二去互通了姓名也交换了联络方式。

听见那人特别平淡地说自己叫尹净汉的时候，崔胜澈的眉毛不自然地抽了下，硬是憋住了马上就要溜出嘴边的疑问。

也难怪他没认出尹净汉的声音，先前两人并没有什么机会认真说话，如今靠着本人揭晓正确答案，崔胜澈竟然还生出了些后知后觉的懊恼。

他装作不经意地打听尹净汉在哪里工作，又说到那天深夜在广播台门口他坐过他的车。

尹净汉挺惊讶，他一点都不记得还有这回事，但转念一想也就理顺了为什么在他以为第一次见面的时候崔胜澈就一直盯着他看，然后笑了笑只说他就在广播台工作，没介绍具体工种。

可是崔胜澈不但知道得一清二楚不说，甚至可以称为尹DJ的铁杆粉丝。

崔胜澈想这是什么天上掉下来的馅饼，而且怎么就正好砸中自己。

他不动声色地问尹净汉是不是总是上夜班，对方就算是在大中午也打着哈欠，顶着一脸困倦点了点头，又抱怨说到了冬天，深夜就变得更难打到车。

崔胜澈也不知道自己怎么就攒足了勇气，让他小心翼翼地开口试探。

“那……你下班的时候我去接你怎么样？”

“……什么？”

尹净汉本来就睁不开的眼睛里带上了疑惑。

崔胜澈也有点慌，不知道该为一时嘴快找个什么合适的借口。

“啊……反正晚上也没什么客人不是……我闲着也是瞎转悠……你快下班的时候发个消息我就在附近等着……”他支支吾吾了半天，最后看着尹净汉若有所思的表情放弃了挣扎：“算了……你就当什么都没听见……”

“好啊。”

崔胜澈冷不丁听到这一句，几乎要怀疑是自己幻听，可是看到对方笑眯眯的样子又觉得迎来了转机。

尹净汉伸手从桌上的盒子里拿出两双筷子，转好了方向之后才递给崔胜澈一双。

“不过我还要付钱吗？可是你主动说要送我的唉。”

“当然不用！”

崔胜澈低头用筷子搅着碗里的面条，甚至连尹净汉的眼睛都不敢直视，生怕暴露了自己忍不住上扬的嘴角。

16:00

之后每一天的交车都有了盼头。

崔胜澈从摸到方向盘的那一刻起就开始倒计时，等待着接近午夜属于尹净汉的专属来电提示音响起。

他本来只是想让尹净汉发个不费事的消息就好，没想到头一次就接到了尹净汉的电话。

那天晚上“净汉的一杯热牛奶”刚刚结束没两分钟，崔胜澈就听见手机的振动声。他已经在广播台附近绕圈消磨时间了，瞟了一眼屏幕之后立刻靠边停车接了电话。

他听着手机里传来几分钟前还在广播里听到的声音，一瞬间突然分不清到底哪边才是现实。

再晚一些的时候，像是他们第一次遇见的那样，尹净汉又一次带着寒意钻进了副驾驶。他没像先前穿着厚实的羽绒服，白色高领毛衣外面只套了件看起来有点单薄的青色大衣。

崔胜澈调高了暖气温度：“怎么不多穿点？”

“不是有人来接嘛。”尹净汉一边说着，一边从大衣口袋里掏出一罐罐装咖啡递给他：“深夜慰问，提神醒脑。”

崔胜澈被他逗笑了，顺手整了整尹净汉窝在领子里的头发，才慢悠悠地启动了车子。

所以崔胜澈今天也格外期待。

他知道自己已经在不知不觉中喜欢上了尹净汉。

他因为机缘巧合开始听尹净汉的电台，却慢慢养成了习惯，变得喜欢他的声音，也喜欢他的主持风格。

但他从来没想过会在现实生活中碰到尹净汉。

可是尹净汉又偏偏在那天晚上坐上了他的车。

崔胜澈想这可能就是命中注定吧，就像是自己喜欢了很多年的二次元角色从漫画中走出来与现实重合了一样。

他先前总是会想象尹净汉是个什么样的人，平日里是不是真的会经常露出狡黠的表情，开心时又是不是真的会笑到皱起鼻头。

幸好现实如他所愿又确实比他想象中的更好。

那些不确定的喜欢统统变得有迹可循，化为具象则是他不知道什么时候起就已经准备好的草莓牛奶，也是为了睡觉舒服藏在收纳箱里的轻便抱枕，还有那些总是想落在对方眼睑与睫毛上的吻。

22:00

崔胜澈第一次给尹净汉的电台发信息，他花了好几天编辑文字，斟字酌句，一直思考怎么样才能做到不失分寸又能让对方感同身受。

他不好意思留下自己的名字，又想让对方知道他是谁，虽然他知道聪明如尹净汉，但他仍然留有那么百分之一的不确定和慌张。

这天崔胜澈没有排班，也不用出勤，他开着自己的车，早早地就开始在广播台附近兜圈。

他先前在无意中和李知勋提起过尹净汉，却意外发现负责尹净汉电台的导播是李知勋大学时的同社团学弟。

等到他坑蒙拐骗带着对方出来三人一起吃了顿饭，在美食的诱惑下小学弟不知道哪来的自信心说一定会成功的。李知勋一边得意地笑一边在旁边火上浇油，说我们胜澈哥可是百花丛中过。吓得夫姓小青年一激灵，眼神里马上带着审视的意味从头到脚扫描崔胜澈。

崔胜澈哭笑不得，赶紧摆了摆手说他正经恋爱也没谈过几次。他想收买小学弟，只能咬着牙答应了李知勋让他追到人之后就立刻回公司的过分要求。

于是他眼下紧张又无奈地敲着方向盘，听着电台里尹净汉念着一个又一个的听众留言。

——怎么还没有到自己的啊。

眼看着就快到结束的时间了，他忍不住埋怨夫胜宽办事不靠谱。他干脆把车停在了广播台门口，就算开着暖气他还是止不住哆嗦，总觉得自己在等待不知道什么时候才会到来的审判。

“……那么我们来看看今天的最后一条留言……啊，是来自本市的崔先生！”

这位崔先生突然听到自己被点名，身子一抖，还不忘调大音响音量，让整个车厢都充满了尹净汉念留言的声音。

“……我有一个喜欢的人，应该说是很久之前就开始喜欢他了，但是最近变得比以前更喜欢了。”

“虽然之前我觉得自己还算了解他，但好像从前些日子才开始真正知道他喜欢什么。”

“每天准备的草莓牛奶都有好好在喝，看到他满足的表情我好像比他还开心。他很贪睡，所以睡觉的时候不能太吵，就连放音乐也不行，不然就算在梦里他也会露出受惊的表情。和他在一起的时候就经常想去亲亲他，但是好像在表白没说出口之前做这些事情会让他逃跑……”

“因为我不知道该怎么跟他开口说喜欢他，也不知道他是不是也喜欢我……”

“……今天就拜托净汉了，能不能帮我问问他，我有没有荣幸一辈子接他下夜班呢？”

崔胜澈从来没觉得这么窘迫过，明明是自己发出去的文字，竟然又反过来让自己手脚蜷缩。

手机屏幕亮了一下，是群组里李知勋和权顺荣传来的消息——“哥真肉麻！”——也不知道他们从哪里听来的消息竟然直播观赏了表白现场。

“这位崔先生……比起告白我好像更在意你说很久之前就开始喜欢他了……我认为你的告白对象也会很想知道之前到底发生了什么呢。”

尹净汉语气轻快，只是话头停顿了一下也让崔胜澈的心跳漏了一拍。

“……不过既然你喜欢的人上夜班，那么今天你应该也会去接他吧……我想，一会儿你可以把这些话当面再对他说一遍。”

崔胜澈听到尹净汉通过广播传来的声音里带着笑意，他把脸埋进手掌里，心里又是害怕又是期待。

“我个人觉得，那个时候，他会答应你的哦。”

fin


End file.
